Power Fist & Fury Bomb
by Jellyfishdreamer
Summary: Boku no hero academia/Tiger and Bunny crossover Characters from Boku no hero academia are in the tiger and bunny world. They become heroes for heroTV. Midoriya Izuku becomes a hero at age 22 but is put together with a partner. The partner is Bakugou Katsuki, his childhood friend he hasn't seen for 6 whole years. Can they make this partnership work? Will they ever understand each
1. Chapter 1: A new hero

**Chapter 1: A new hero**

Midoriya Izuku's been wanting to become a hero since he was a kid after seeing Wild Tiger and Barnaby brooks Jr on television. "Wild tiger is soooo cool mom! He gives the bad guys a "pow" then Barnaby finishes them off with a "bam"! I want to become a hero just like them!" Inka glanced at her little boy and gave him a gleaming smile, knowing Izuku was happy. A year later his NEXT power began appearing but it was unstable and he didn't know how to control it. "I'm sorry mom. I broke a plate again." Inka covered her mouth and breathed out a "oh my" before helping Izuku pick up the broken pieces. "Don't worry about it Izuku. I'm sure you'll learn how to control your power." Izuku never forgot his mothers words even to this day. Only a few months later he was able to control his power and he knew exactly what it was. He had super strength just like Wild Tiger and Barnaby but for him it was slightly different. He could use it however much he wanted, well until his body gave out from over use that is. Now all he had to do was finish middle school and high school then quickly become a hero for HeroTV.

Midoriya Izuku, aged 22 now, recently got word from a new company that wanted him to become a hero for them. The company was called "NEXT for you" and they made products for NEXT users and even nonNEXT people. The day he was to go and meet the CEO of the company he cleaned up more than he usually did then headed out the door of his apartment. He thought of his mom as he walked to the train station (it's a small in-city train that has it's own route and there is only a few in the city). 'She would be so proud of me right now. If only she could remembered me...' Izuku's mother Inka was diagnosed with alzheimers 3 years ago and she doesn't remember Izuku for what he is now. She only remembers him as a five year old, so when Izuku visits she doesn't recognize him at all and she'll tell "a complete stranger" all about her son and how wonderful he is then minutes later she'll forget they ever had the conversation.

Izuku boarded the train and thought more about his past as he stared out one of the windows, seeing the buildings passing by. 'Kacchan never visits anymore. He stopped when we entered into middle school. He began hating me ever since my next power began forming when I was 5 years old. After my power started, the bullying and name calling began as well. He must have hoped I would be NEXTless like many people are. I wish to see Kacchan again. I miss him.' The train speaker turned on with a screech and the conductor began speaking (I never rode a train so don't kill me if it's not accurate). "Next stop, Kiraha station. Please remain where you are until the train has come to a complete stop.-" The conductor repeated two more times as the train came to a screeching stop. Izuku stood up and headed for the door like several others. The bustling of the city was a big difference from the calm small train he was just on. The green haired young man spotted the staircase that led up to the shopping district then headed in that direction. 'Now I need to go north towards the tallest building in the city. He looked at the poorly drawn map in his hands then looked up at the buildings. He saw the tallest building then headed in it's direction. 'The building I'm looking for is a few blocks from the tallest building. The map says it's 5 story's tall with a two pillars at it's entrance and has automatic glass doors.' He walked down past the tallest building then glanced down the street to see the building he was looking for.

He walked in and went straight to the front desk, to the only person in the lobby. "Um hello. I'm here to see Mizuki Tachibana." The girl receptionest phoned in a call to the CEO office. "Sir. Midoriya Izuku is here to see you." The voice on the other side of the phone spoke. "Thank you Riza-chan. Send him up. Call me when the other one arrives." Riza clicked the phone machine then pointed with her hand to the elevator on the left. "Mizuki-san is on the top floor." Izuku nods then shuffles to the door getting more and more nervous than he was before. He walks into the elevator then recalls what Mizaki-san said to Riza. 'Call me when the other one arrives.' Izuku thought of what it could mean. 'Could it be another hero that will be working for this company? A hero partner?' The elevator ding startled the tall yet skinny boy then he hurried out onto the fifth floor. He saw two large doors in front of him a few feet down the wide hallway.

As he entered the doors he saw a 35 year old man sitting in a leather chair behind a mahogany desk. "Midoriya Izuku I presume?" Izuku replied with a yes then was motioned forward. He sat down in one of the two chairs that were placed in front of the desk. "I would like to start with telling you about why I chose you but I am waiting for the second hero I chose to show up. I hope you don't mind." Izuku shook his head but as he waited one question kept bugging him so he decided to ask Mizuku-san. "Is the other hero going to be my partner?" The man did not hesitate with his answer. "Yes. I'm sure your strength and his explosions will become a powerhouse team." Izuku's eyes widened when the man said explosions. "E-explosions? The...the partner, what's his name?" While he nearly finished his question the phone machine beeped at Mizaki-san. "Yes Riza-chan? Is he here?" On the other line the woman replied. "Yes. Bakugou Katsuki is here." Izuku gasped when he heard that name. He hadn't heard it out loud since graduating and moving out from his house.

Izuku sat in the chair with his hands on his knees, heart pounding in his chest. He was looking down, sweat formed on his forehead. He didn't know how to react once he saw Katsuki walk throught those double doors. 'What should I say? Hey Kacchan, long time no see! No that's over done and he'd probably hit me. Kacchan, It's been a while.' His thoughts wouldn't stop but once he heard the door knob turn his thoughts haulted and his breathing nearly did the same. 'What do I do? Kacchan is opening the door. I'm going to see Kacchan again after nearly 6 years.' The door opened all the way and Izuku squeezed his eyes shut hoping, but also a little scared, to hear the voice he he missed so much. "I'm here...to be number one."


	2. Chapter 2: Partners of doom?

**Chapter 2: Partners of doom?**

"I'm here...to be number one." Katsuki's voice was heard as the door opened all the way and Izuku reluctantly opened his eyes and looked worriedly behind him. His heart nearly lept into his throat. "K-Kacchan..." Bakugou instantly looked down toward the chair the voice came from and his eyes narrowed. "Deku." There was malice lacing that one word and that was enough to scare Izuku out of his skin. "I'm sorry!" He covered his head and appologized for no reason but Katsuki ignored him and began talking to Mizuki-san. "Why's this fuckmunch here?" He pointed his index finger to the curled up scaredy cat in the chair. "I told you that I'd find you a partner to rack up more points for my company and here he is." Katsuki clicked his tongue then walked up to the shaking Izuku. "Hey Deku. You better not get in my way and make me lose points ya hear?!" Izuku covered his face with his hand and replied with a yes. His face heated up and he was hoping that Katsuki couldn't see it. You see, Izuku has always liked Katsuki ever since he was saved by him during a massive school fire during middle school. Katsuki noticed students saying they saw a student on the second floor through the window from down below on the track field. Katsuki saw that Izuku wasn't among the students so he ran in the blaze to save the small green haired boy. Ever since then Izuku has had a crush on him.

'Why does it have to be Kacchan? Out of all the heroes in this city, why did I get teamed up with Kacchan?' He shook in the chair but he looked up when Mizaki-san decided to explain everything to them and also give them their hero suits, along with their hero names. Riza walked in and placed the suits on the desk then left. "Here are your hero suits. They have your hero names written on them. If you have a complaint then give it to me in writting and I'll see if I care enough to change it." Katsuki and Izuku went up to the desk and looked over their suits. Izuku saw the name and a gleam in his eye appeared. "Power Fist. It's a fitting name. What name did you get Kacchan?" He looked over and glanced at it then tried not to laugh. 'H-he got Fury Bomb! Hahahah! That fits him so well it's hilarious!' Katsuki noticed Izuku's face and instantly got angry. "What are you laughing at Deku!? You wanna fight?!" Izuku jumped and retreated back to his scared rabbit self. (They are literally like a tiger and bunny! XD) "That's what I thought!" Katsuki left his hero suit and asked if he can leave. Mizuki-san said he could then he stormed out. Izuku hurriedly put his suit on the desk as well so he could catch up to Katsuki.

He was some how able to catch up to him before the elevator closed and he panted out Katsuki's nickname. "K-Kacchan wait..." He glanced up to see an angry Katsuki. "First you become my partner for HeroTV and now you wanna be chummy? Tough luck! I ain't gonna be kind to you, fucking nerd!" Izuku looked down, a little sad by the blondes words. "I know you hate me but we are a team now. I think it'd be best if we got along...even if it's a little bit. How about I take you to eat?" Katsuki didn't like the idea of eating lunch with Izuku but the idea of making the little punk pay for the meal was perfect. "Sure but you're paying." Izuku's eyes lit up which made Katsuki's eye twitch but he decided to ignore it for once.

They both walked into a McDonalds (Katsuki's choice) and went up to order their food. Katsuki being the jack ass he was, decided to order 5 meals just so Izuku had to pay more money. As he finished ordering he glanced over at a scared Midoriya and chuckled to himself. 'Take that Fuckmunch! I'm king in this world!' To make Katsuki even happier in his glory, Izuku bought something super cheap so he wouldn't add to much to the over all price. "The total will be $43.76." Midoriya internally cried at the numbers but paid the lady anyway. They both sat down and waited for their number to be called (it's been years since I've been to a McDonalds so I don't remember if they use numbers or names to call out the order.) When the number was called Midoriya got up and tried to handle two trays by himself cause he knew Katsuki wouldn't try and help. He set them down and found his in the pile of food. "You are as hungry as ever Kacchan." Katsuki ignored him and began devouring the food in front of him, still not knowing if he would finish it or not. 'Are we going to get along to be partners?' Izuku looked down at his terribly made burger. 'I bet not. This partnership will break apart really fast...and Kacchan will be the one to break it.'

After they ate Katsuki got up and took whatever leftovers he had and just left without saying anything. Izuku looked up at his retreating back and sighed. 'Looks like I better go home. I have to wake up early tomorrow to meet the other new heroes of the other companies.' He got up and tossed the package of his meal and walked out of the food place. He headed for the train station he, just hours before, left to go and find the Next for you building. He hopped on the train and saw there were now available seats. Izuku looked at his watch and noticed it was rush hour so he just shrugged it off and held onto one of the hanging handles that was closest to the door.

When he arrived at home he quickly went in and planted himself on the couch. "I'm already exhausted. Kacchan is somewhat of a pain to be around." He nearly dozed of on the seat but he was able to wake himself up to head to the bathroom and brush his teeth. I better sleep on an actual bed so I wake up right. Don't want to be late tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: The other heroes

Midoriya jumped off the train and headed to the "NEXT for you" building, ready to start the day. When he got there he saw Katsuki headed toward the elevator so I ran after him and made it just in time like yesterday. And like yesterday he was silent, not uttering and word and giving off the impression that he'd kill me if I said anything. We walked into the CEO office to meet up with Mizuki-san to see what we were to do today. "Here are your comunicators I forgot to give you yesterday. Keep them on at all times. This is what we sue to call you when there is trouble. You can also call other heroes on it." Izuku and Katsuki grabbed their communicator bands (that go on the wrist) and noticed that one was red and the other was green. They put them on before Mizuki-san told them what they were to do today. "You two will be meeting the other heroes. I made a map of where you need to go." He handed a cellphone looking thing to Izuku and the green haired boy tapped the screen to reveal a map.

The two followed the map till they saw the building they were to go in. It was the building that HeroTV is from (don't remember what it's called). They walked in and to one of the receptionist. "We come from the 'NEXT for you' company. I'm Midoriya Izuku and this is my partner Bakugou Katsuki." Katsuki tsked as he was looking away. The lady at the desk gave him a weird look but looked up their names. "Ah yes here you are. Heroes Power Fist and Fury Bomb. You are to meet up on the 7th floor. The elevator is that way." She pointed them to the right way and giggled as she saw them leaving. 'I could tell who was Power Fist and who was Fury Bomb.' She laughed to herself before another person came up to her desk.

The two were in the elevator which had at least 4-6 people already. Once the elevator dinged on the 7th floor they were able to squeeze out and head for the only door there. When they opened it several faces turned to them. "Those two must be the ones we've heard about. The so called 'Power house' team." The one with blonde hair and what looked to be a lightning blot in his hair too (Kaminari! :D). Izuku walked up to them and smiled. "Hi! I'm Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you." The blonde smiled too and shook hands with him. "I'm Kaminari Denki! My hero name is Lightning Rod! What's yours Midoriya-kun?" Izuku gleamed like he usually does and Katsuki tried to ignore it. "My hero name is Power Fist!" Izuku turned to Katsuki and gleamed his smile at him making it impossible to ignore. "Ugh fine! My name is Bakugou Katsuki. My hero name is Fury Bomb." He turned and tried to ignored everyone once again.

A girl with crazy spiky hair in a ponytail stepped up. "I'm Yaoyorozu Momo. My hero name is Merch Maker." A guy with red spiky hair pushed her aside and pointed at his chest. "I'm Kirishima Eijirou and my hero name is Rocky Road!" A tiny what looked to be a child walked up and cleared his throat to get Izuku's attention downwards. "The names Minoru Mineta. I love giant breasts but anyways, my hero name is Murasaki Orb." He then pulled a wide eyed girl up next to him. "This is my partner Tsuyu Asui. Her hero name is Frogger." One of the two quiet males in the back that looked like two face from batman spoke up. "I'm Todoroki Shouto and my hero name is Oxymoron." The second quiet male spoke after Todoroki. "And I'm Tokoyami Fumikage. My hero name is Dark Night." Izuku marvelled at all the cool hero names and wished he had a cooler one.

After talking with the heroes Izuku came up with a great idea. "How about we all have a party to celebrate our becoming of heroes?" The others looked at each other and nodded and smiled. "Sounds like fun." Yaoyorozu said along with Kirishima who was even more excited than anyone else. Izuku turned back to Katsuki to see what his thoughts were but all he got was a scowl. "Kacchan? You want to join us?" The blonde clicked his tongue but responded. "Your paying for my food." Izuku slumped his shoulders. "Again? I don't mind but please refrain from buying more than one meal." Katsuki pursed his lips not really wanting to agree to it but decided against it cause he has better ways to torment the brat than making him homeless.

The group of heroes went to the bar that Wild Tiger and Barnaby would usually frequent when they were on their day off. They sat down in a booth on the second level before ordering. "Be careful how much you drink." Yaoyorozu said as the guys ordered almost every alchohol beverage on the menu. "We might need to work at any time. If you can't work cause you're drunk then I'll end up racking all the points." The guys looked at her and they felt like idiots. "She's right." Izuku agreed with her. "Kacchan and I will end up beating all you guys." Katsuki pounded the table making all the glasses clink together and some fall over. "Like hell! I'm gonna rack up all the points without you Deku!" After his rant everyone's wrist comunicators sounded off. "Looks like our first job starts now." Todoroki said while looking at his wrist band then up at all the heroes. "Looks like." Izuku repeated.

Next chapter will be up Saturday the 20th!


	4. Chapter 4: Being partners isn't working

The heroes ran out of the bar and clicked on their comunicators to call for their hero cars to pull up and hand them their hero suits. Izuku ran a little ways behind Katsuki trying to keep his distance just in case he stopped suddenly. The hero car pulled up and Mizuki-san opened the door motioning them to come in. "Here are your suits. Put them on quickly so you can beat the others to the scene." Izuku struggled to put on his suit cause he never put it on till today but once he put it on he and his partner ran out to join the others.

Izuku ran along side Katsuki as the new HeroTV producer spoke to every hero on what they were going to do. "Heroes. There is a run away car headed down highway 32. Catch it and save the 3 people inside." Izuku looked at Katsuki who was standing in front of him as the blonde was looking down at the highway waiting for the car to appear. "How should we handle this Kacchan?" Katsuki turned around and glared at the shorter male. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want. You stay out of the way." As Katsuki jumped down once the car was spotted Izuku yelled, "But, I'm your partner!" Katsuki ignored him and blasted his way toward the car and pulled the door off it's hinges. Izuku made his way to the car as well, landing on the top next to Tsuyu and Mineta. "Power Fist." Tsuyu began. "We will be taking these points." She then shot her long tongue out on the opposite side that Katsuki was trying to reach one of the children. She was able to grab the mother from the front seat (the woman was passed out). Katsuki noticed and looked up onto the roof of the car. "You shitty frog! You stole my points!" All Tsuyu did was ribbit and pull the same stunt again with the other child in the passenger seat.

Before any of them could grab the child in the back an explosion was heard ahead of them. This caused all the heroes to look and see a building on fire. Five men wearing gas masks were seen in the hole of the building carrying semi-automatic guns. Katsuki began smirking at this new oportunity. "You're mine!" He jumped off the car and used his explosions to quicken his pace to the building ahead. "Wait Kacchan! There are still victims over here!" Izuku yelled out but his words were deafened by another blast in the building. Tsuyu looked over at Izuku as Mineta was trying to reach for the other child in the car. "We can handle things here Power Fist. You go help your partner." Izuku nodded and jumped in the direction of the building that they just past with the runaway car.

"Kacchan?!" Izuku landed in the giant opening of the building but couldn't see through all the smoke and dust to spot his friend. "Kacchan where are you?!" Through the haze a figure appeared and started walking toward Izuku. "Oh there you are Kacchan." He walked forward but a fist came barreling past his head. 'That's not Kacchan!' Another punch tried to make it's way to his face but he was able to dodge it in time. Yaoyorozu jumped in front of Izuku with a metal rod in hand. "You look like you need help." Izuku caughed up the dust he inhaled then spoke through a few of them. "I'm looking for Kacchan." "I see." She turned back to the enemy in front of them that was still covered by the dust filled air. "Then you better go find him. He's a loose canon so who knows what he might do if you aren't there to stop him." Izuku realized this fact too. If Katsuki went on a rampage back then in grade school or even middle school, then Izuku would be able to stop him if he tried hard enough. He was the only one that could stop Katsuki from doing more damage than he normally did.

Izuku ran past the hidden enemy as Yaoyorozu ran towards him ready for battle. "Kacchan!" The green haired man ran down the hallway hearing explosions nearby but didn't know whether they were on the floor above or below. A blast through the floor that appeared right in front of him made him realize that Katsuki was on the floor below so he headed that way. Once he reached the room the blasts were coming from he saw Katsuki fighting one on one with a tall burly man that held a rifle in his hands. "Kacchan! Stop blasting randomly! Citizens could still be in the building!" The blonde didn't move where he was, facing the tall terrorist with a creepy smirk on his face. "Who cares as long as I get the points?" Izuku's eyes looked at Katsuki like he saw a good friend betray the very reason heroes exist. He felt his heart plummet at his words as if he was responsible for Katsuki's actions. "That's wrong Kacchan! You might kill someone!" Before Izuku could continue his speech Todoroki ran into the room and froze the bad guy in a flash. "What?!" Katsuki turned and gave a death glare to the serious looking man. "You took my points you bastard!" Katsuki began to stomp his way to Oxymoron but every hero heard the producer of HeroTV speak on the ear communicator. "Great job heroes! You managed to save the family in the car and capture the five terrorists in the exploded building." Katsuki became even more angry than he was.

Team power house was standing in the "Next for you" CEO office waiting for Mizaki-san's speech on what went wrong. "You two are the worst duo I've ever seen." Mizaki-san had his arms crossed and a huge frown on his face, looking ready to explode with anger and disapp-ointment. "It's all Deku's fault! He got in my way!" Mizaki-san didn't want to hear any of it so he yelled back before Katsuki could continue. "It's your fault Bakugou-kun! You went off without your partner and he spent all his time trying to find you cause you kept leaving him behind! If you want to blame others than you need to evaluate wether they are actually at fault!" Katsuki was boiling mad causing him to stomp out of the office. "Next time I'll rack up the points! I don't need Deku to get them!" He slamed the door leaving Izuku to talk to Mizaki-san. "I'm sorry Midoriya-kun. If he does this next time then maybe you should just try and rack up points by yourself. If you do Bakugou-kun might just understand how much he needs you as a partner." Izuku wasn't so sure of that plan but he decided to follow the idea cause it wouldn't hurt to try. 'I just don't think this partnership is working out.'

Next chapter will be up Tuesday the 26th. :)


	5. Announcement (YAOI)

I changed the genre from Shounen ai to Yaoi. The last chapter (chapter 8) will have yaoi in it so you have been warned.


	6. Chapter 5: Won't you listen to me!

**Chapter 5: Won't you listen to me?!**

"Kacchan! We need to work together!" Izuku kept yelling as Katsuki was trying to work out in the weight room. "Leave me alone Deku! You're so annoying!" The blonde stood up from the machine he was using then left toward the shower room. "But Kacchan!" Katsuki turned back quickly to shove Izuku in the face before heading into the next room. "Don't follow me! You'll just annoy me everywhere I go!" Izuku reluctantly stopped in his tracks and was left with a reddened nose from the push. 'How am I suppose to get through a brick wall named Kacchan?' Izuku scratched the back of his head then walked off to get some weight training in before he left for lunch.

As he came back from break he saw Katsuki sitting by himself while the other heroes sat with each other and chatted. "Kacchan." The smaller male walked up to his childhood friend and tried to sit down but the blonde placed his hand on the only seat near him. "Don't sit down. I didn't say you could." Izuku shuffled his feet but decided to talk to the blonde while standing. "Kacchan I really think we should work together." Katsuki's nose scruntched up and he looked up at Izuku with a creepy scowl on his face. Izuku tried not to react to the face and continued. "If we don't work together than we will never get any points." Katsuki stood up hastily and grabbed the shorter males shirt clutching it in his fist. "You wanna run that by me again you fuckin nerd! Are you saying I can't get points without you?! Yeah right! You can't get points without me! That's why you want to get me to work with you so bad. You want points for yourself but you're too weak to get them yourself." Katsuki shoved Izuku back then walked off more pissed than he was before.

Izuku sighed not knowing what else to do. "Maybe this isn't going to work." Tsuyu was watching the whole scene and walked up to the hero. "Midoriya-kun. Maybe you shouldn't give up?" The man looked down at the frog girl. "What do you mean?" Izuku wasn't sure why Tsuyu would even say that. "Heroes don't give up, even on small matters. You giving up on being great partners with Katsuki means you're giving up being a hero pair. That's unlike a hero." Izuku's eyes widened. "You're right." He gave his normal sweet smile then gave her a thanks before walking off to catch up with Katsuki. Before he could go up and speak to him his communicator went off. He clicked the button and the Producer of HeroTV was on the other line. "Heroes. There has been a kidnapping. Get on it right away."

Izuku ran toward the direction the producer told them to and met up with Katsuki at their hero car. "Quick! Put on your suits." Mizaki-san said as he handed them the suits. They put on their outfits and ran out of the car to meet up with the others. "What's going on?" Izuku asked the producer. "Looks like a 10 year old boy got kidnapped by a debt collector. The father wasn't home and the boy was taken as ransom." Izuku became worried for the boy but was determined to retrieve him at all costs. "Let's save this boy Kacchan!" Izuku looked at his 'friend' with a gleam in his eye. "I'm getting the points nerd! Don't sugar coat your words by saying you'll save him. You just want the points for yourself." Izuku gave him a weird look. 'But I said let's not I'll. Kacchan doesn't think of us as a team at all. He even thinks I'm just using him to get points. How can I convence a guy that has opinions made of steel?'

The producer called the heroes and told them the cordinates where the boy was located and the heroes ran that way immediatly. "We just got word!" The producer began. "The kidnapper is a Next so be careful!" As the heroes got to where they say the man and the boy they all hid to see how to fight him without the kidnapper taking drastic measures. Katsuki, however, decided that hiding was a dumb idea. "You're mine!" Izuku looked at Katsuki in horror as he just jumped into the scene. "Bakugou! What are you doing?!" Yaoyorozu yelled in a fury no one has ever seen. She then glanced over at Izuku. "You go and stop him. He's your partner. If things go south then we'll jump in and help. Now go!" She slapped his back giving him a push forward. "Right." He said confidently but as soon as he went out into the battle field his confidence fell dramatically.

The kidnapper had his arm around the kids neck and a gun to his head. "Don't come any closer! I'll kill the kid!" Katsuki just huffed out a laugh then flew forward with the help of his Next power. "Kacchan stop!" Izuku intercepted his path by punching him in the face. It made the blonde fly sideways into a pile of cardboard boxes that were sitting outside a shop. "You fuckin nerd!" Katsuki was uber pissed, not wanting to back down. "Now's not the time to fight each other! We have to save that little boy so stop acting like a kid and think for once!" Izuku was just as pissed as Katsuki but for a different reason. Katsuki was surprised by the anger filled words from the man that he usually saw smiling or scared. "Tsk. Fine. But just this once! It won't happen again you got me!?" Izuku nodded then they both faced the kidnapper, ready to save the little boy. Well, Izuku did.

Next chapter will be up Friday the 29th!


	7. Chapter 6: The truth about being a hero?

This chapter is kinda short but the next chapter is super long.

Izuku turned to Katsuki and whispered in his ear. "I have a plan." The blonde huffed out his irritation but listened anyway. "I guess this will work. Just don't mess it up Deku!" Izuku nodded then walked off, leaving Katsuki to begin the first part of the plan. 'Distract the enemy.' The blonde repeated the plan in his head then walked out from behind the building they were standing. "Hey you!" Katsuki yelled at the kidnapper which in response turned to the blonde holding his hand on the boys head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Katsuki called out, rather calm. "Wh-where's your friend?" The kidnapper looked around trying to spot the other hero, Power Fist. "He's not here. Another problem came up and he had to leave." Katsuki only half lied. There was several other problems that the other heroes had to help with but Izuku was waiting in the shadows behind the kidnapper in hopes to sneak his way up to the man. Katsuki nails the plan on the head by keeping the kidnappers eyes on him and from the shadows Izuku leaps out and punches the man in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

Somehow the plan worked out rather well and the boy was taken with the police so he can return home safetly. Izuku and Katsuki headed into their hero car/bus to take off their hero costumes and return to their daily life. "I can't believe we had to split the points." Katsuki growled under his breath but the green haired man was able to hear it. "If we didn't work together than the boy would have been injured or even killed. Being a hero means to save lives. It's not about points." Izuku spoke his mind not caring what Katsuki's thoughts were of it. "Whatever! If I catch the bad guy then it doesn't matter what happens. Points are what bring people to this profession in the first place. I live for the points and that's all I care about." Izuku turned around in his fresh civilian clothes with his eyebrows were knitted together. "How can you say that?! If someone dies cause you only care for yourself then that makes you just as bad as the criminals!" Katsuki never seen his childhood friend this angry before and it shocked him a bit but it didn't make him waver from his opinion. "If someone dies, it's not my fault! Heroes can't save everyone so why bother!?" Izuku breathed in a deep breath of anger and lashed out by slapping Katsuki across the face. "Heroes don't give up! If you don't care enough to bother saving someone then you...ARE NOT A TRUE HERO!" With his beliefs worded out Izuku ran out of the bus, eyes filled with tears. 'How could I love such a heartless person? Would Kacchan even try to save me if I was kidnapped?'

The next day Izuku and Katsuki ignore each other as if they never saw each other but as strangers. The other heroes notice and get together to talk over what the situation is about. "They had to share points yesterday." Tsuyu began. "Bakugou must be pretty pissed about it. But I don't know why Midoriya is angry." The heroes thought for a bit. "Maybe they got into a fight after wards." Todoroki suggested. "That's possible. I mean Bakugou gets angry pretty easliy." Kirishima added onto the suggestion. "I agree as well." Tokoyami joined in. "Bakugou seems to handle bad situations with violence and unplanned attacks. Midoriya probably got angry because of that." Yaoyorozu stepped up into the conversation. "Either way, we need to get rid of this tense atmosphere. Let's talk to Midoriya about a plan I came up with to test Bakugou's loyalty to Midoriya." The other heroes agreed with the plan when the spiky haired girl told them in detail. "Now let's give this idea to Midoriya and see if he will help us. He is the main key to this plan after all." The other heroes nodded and walked over to Midoriya who was casually pumping a workout machine trying to cool his head. "Midoriya." Todoroki called to him to catch his attention. "What is it?" Izuku grabbed the towel next to him and began towelling off the sweat from his face. "We have a plan to see if Bakugou actually feels loyalty towards you and is a trust worthy partner to you. Will you help us?" Izuku looked up at them kind of intrigued. "Tell it to me."

Next chapter will be up Monday the 1st of August!


	8. Chapter 7: Are you willing to save me?

Sorry for it being a day late. I have no excuse! XD I just completely forgot to upload!

"That's your plan?" Izuku asked not really liking the idea all to much. "Are you sure this will work?" Yaoyoruzu steps forward and speaks up. "It has a 60% chance of working. It wouldn't hurt any to try it." Izuku thought for a bit then agreed with the plan. "I guess we could try it. What will we do if it doesn't work?" Todoroki shook his head. "Then I guess we'll have to try something else or admit that Bakugou doesn't care for you in the slightest." Izuku gave him a comical teary face not liking what he said. "That's mean Todoroki!"

A few days later the heroes get all the necessary equiptment they need for the plan and practiced their lines. They hired a local janitor to play the bad guy so it would be someone Katsuki wouldn't remember. "Alright. We're ready for the plan. Let's do it tonight." Yaoyorozu said to everyone once Katsuki left the room. "We'll meet Midoriya outside my house since it's closer to wider alleyways." Kirishima patted Izuku on the back when he spoke but did it a little too hard. Izuku coughed a bit then nodded to the other heroes. 'I hope this goes well.' He thought to himself as they began talking about other things.

That night Izuku stood in front of Kirishima's house waiting for the others to show up. "They're late." He told himself as he looked at his communicators watch. He scratched his head then looked around to see if he can get a glimpse of them coming. He saw no one but heard a voice call across the street from him. "Are you Midoriya Izuku?" Izuku turned to face a tall muscular man that looked like he could hold his own in a fight. "Yes. Can I help you?" The man said nothing as he crossed the street to face the shorter man. "You can help plenty." He smirked then punched Izuku hard enough to knock him out.

"Huh?" Yaoyorozu walked to Kirishima's house with Todoroki and the Janitor. "Where's Midoriya? He was suppose to be here." The three of them looked around but couldn't find him. "Maybe he decided not to?" Todoroki suggested. "But he was so keen on doing it after we spoke to him...Let's just wait for a few more minutes and see if he shows."

Katsuki was in his house going through the fridge trying to find something to munch on before he worked out in his living room. His phone began ringing which pissed him off a bit but he walked over and answered it. "Hello?" He slightly growled. "Is this Bakugou Katsuki?" The voice on the other side irritated Katsuki but he tried not to speak his mind. "Yeah. What do ya want?" The villain chuckled on the phone. "Your partner Power Fist. I wonder where he is right now?" Katsuki growled. "Like hell I know...wait...how did you know I was Power Fist's partner? The public isn't suppose to know this!" The man chuckled again. "I have my ways. But there is one thing I need but I can't get unless I play real dirty." Katsuki began glaring not knowing what the man was going to say next. "If you join me Bakugou...I will not kill Midoriya Izuku." Katsuki's mind went blank. "Wait...you have Deku?! The nerd may be weak but he wouldn't be captured so easily!" The villain shook his head. "It was quite easy. He's too trusting of civilians. I was able to restrain him all the same. He can not move or use his power. If you don't meet my demands then I'll kill him." Katsuki tsked in anger not knowing what to do. 'I can't just let him die. I may be a jackass to him but if Deku dies then...' The blonde felt a flash of pain strike his chest. 'Him dying...what would that mean to me...?'

He then spoke to the villain. "I'll meet you and comply with your demands. Just let me see you free Deku." The man on the other side made a "hmmm" sound then agreed to Katsuki's terms. The villain told him the cordinates of where he was then hung up. 'Fucking nerd got captured. This is why I wanted to work alone! I always have to save him some way or another!' Katsuki grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house.

Once he got to the sight, he saw the villain stading beside a large round container that Izuku was trapped in. He glanced the Izuku then back at the man who kidnapped him. "I see you made it. So you decided that joining me is the best call. Good, good." Katsuki glared holes into the man and was about to speak but Izuku's voice rang out. "No Kacchan! Don't do it!" Katsuki became furious. "Shut it you fuckin nerd! Don't tell me what to do!" The blonde ran towards the villain and threw a punch but was blocked. "There is no agreement! Heroes don't turn so easily! Especially me!" He threw another punchbarely grazing the man's retracting face.

Katsuki jumped back then held his arms up pointing them straight at the man. "Get blown away, bastard!" The villain jumped high up in the air and dodged the fire blast, making Katsuki even more pissed. He decided to meet the man on his way down to the ground and hit in the stomach. It worked and the villain coughed then grabbed Katsuki's arm. "Not so fast." 'Shit!' The blonde cursed to himself as the villain swivled his body, causing Katsuki to go along with him. He lost balance and nearly fell to the ground in the process.

He used his leg to swerve back and kick the man in the side, allowing him enough time to find his footing and back up a safe distance. His hand wiped the dirt that irritated his cheek then got ready for another attack. "Had enough?" Katsuki joked but still being serious. The villain however didn't say anything. He just smiled and walked over to Izuku who was still constricted by the metal container. "I could kill him right now. You don't know what my Next power is." Katsuki froze. 'The guy has a power? But if he does then why didn't he use it against me? He must be bluffing right? Dammit! I don't know!'

The villain raised his hand as he looked at Katsuki, moving it straight for Izuku's head. Katsuki's mind went blank and he began running at full speed. "Don't you dare!" All Katsuki's thoughts consisted of Izuku, wanting to save him from death. He used his full power of fire right on the mans body causing him to fly back a bit as his shirt caught fire. The blonde then grabbed the man and patted the fire out. He held up the villain by the collar of his shirt. "If I wasn't a hero...I would've let you burn. But I'm not like you. I'm not a damn criminal!" Katsuki threw the man to the ground then turned over to where Izuku was being held.

He easily broke the mechanisim that locked the machine and let Izuku out. "Thanks Kacchan." Katsuki tsked to himself not wanting to say you're welcome. Izuku chuckled a bit and looked up at his childhood friend. "that's the second time you saved me." Katsuki, who was facing away from Izuku, became shocked and his eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" He tried to sound like his normal self but his voice slightly wavered. "Remember? In middle school. There was a fire and you ran in to-" Izuku couldn't finish cause Katsuki turned to face him and punched him square in the face. His cheeks were red and his eyes wide. He couldn't save anything and ran off. 'H-he knows that I was the one who saved him?! I thought he was unconscious when I picked him up! Must have been the damn teachers!' Katsuki ran home not caring about anything else but to retreat to his house to think about what just happened.

The next and LAST chapter will be up August 5th!


	9. Chapter 8: Are you willing to love me?

Decided to put up the chapter ealy cause I finished it early.

Slight Masochist Midoriya and Sadist Katsuki. Nothing too extreme.

Katsuki Bakugou is now in what you'd call a pickle. He doesn't know how to act as he normally would after what happened the night before and now he's more pissed than he usually is. To the point that he was silent. Any one of the heroes that comes close to him, he just growls at till they move away from him. When he sees Izuku, all he does is try his best to ignore him. "Kacchan?" Izuku tried to speak to him but the blonde said nothing as he pumped the 25 lb dumbell he was holding. His hand reached out to tap the man on the shoulder but was slapped away. "Don't touch me." His response was calm yet aggressive at once. He got up and placed the dumbell back where it belongs then walked to the shower room.

Izuku waited a few minutes before heading after him not knowing if it was a good idea or not. He walked into the shower room and saw one of the showers on. He patiently waited for Katsuki to be done to talk to him. The man walked out of the shower after turning off the tap and grabbed the towel that he laid out on the counter. Flinging onto his shoulder he didn't notice Izuku standing a few feet away. "Kacchan." The blonde nearly jumped at the sudden noise but turned with a scowl on his face. "Leave me alone Deku. God you're annoying." Izuku heard what he said but didn't do what he was told. "I-I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday." He fidgeted where he stood, his cheeks barely pink from the heat of the room. Katsuki glanced at the mans freshly bandaged cheek, the one he punched the other day. "On one condition." Izuku looked up with happy but wide eyes. Katsuki looked away annoyed. "Make it quick. If I let you tell me whatever you want now you have to leave me alone. Got it?" Izuku nodded vigorously then noticed that Katsuki didn't have his towel around his waist yet. He looked down and began to blush and covered his face.

"C-can you put on clothes f-first?" Katsuki was confused by the shorter man's reaction but toweled off himself then put on his pants (he remained shirtless). "Hurry up Deku. Don't waste my time. Tell me what you want then you can leave." Izuku was still red but was able to speak. "I want to know why you punched me the other day. I was talking about the incident in middle school and you just slugged me all of a sudden. Why?" Katsuki was shocked and really didn't want to answer but he knows that if he doesn't, Izuku will annoy him till he does. He sighed then opened his mouth. "I thought you didn't know who saved you back then. Those damn teachers must have told you." Izuku stared at the blonde but then shook his head. "No! The teachers didn't tell me." "Then how? You were passed out when I found you!" Izuku freaked out at Katsuki's sudden anger and tried his best to explain. "Y-you see I was passed out when you picked me up. I woke up partly when you were carrying me through the hall. I saw you but then passed out again." Katsuki yelled in anger then punched the wall. "Dammit! You weren't supposed to know!" "But why? You were a hero that day Kacchan." Izuku pressed his two index fingers together. "You were very brave for saving me." His face flushed and his voice cracked.

Katsuki's heart lept when he heard those words and began yelling again. "Shit! Don't go saying cheesy shit like that Deku!" He swung his fist toward the smaller man but he dodged it causing him to hit the wall with his shoulder. Katsuki walked up to Izuku who was leaning against the wall, rubbing the fresh bruise that was appearing on his shoulder. "You piss me off." Izuku looked up and stared into Katsuki's eyes, a blush appearing on his face and his heart started to race. "K-Kacchan..." The blonde's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows uncreased making him look like he was lusting after his prey. He placed his hand on the boys throat, barely clutching it between his fingers. "Do you really not know what position you're in? I could kill you if I wanted." Izuku placed his hand on the blondes that was around his neck. "You won't. I know that you are a good hero Kacchan. You wouldn't kill or let any villain kill someone." Katsuki's eyes went wide. "Wha..." The words wouldn't come out of his mouth no matter how much he tried. His mind went blank and his eyes couldn't waver away from the deep green ones that were peircing his own.

Izuku's heart lept as he realized what they were doing and slightly pushed on Katsuki's chest. "Don't fuckin touch me!" The nervous boy flinched at the loud voice his friend made. "You think you can escape so easily?" Katsuki placed a hand on the wall near Izuku's hand and leaned in near the boys face. "Come to my house at 8 pm. Don't be late." With that said he backed up and walked out of the shower room while putting on his fresh shirt. 'K-Kacchan wants...to see me? In his personal time? And at his house?!' Izuku mentally started screaming not knowing what to expect. 'But...he didn't necesarily seem...angry...'

Izuku did as Katsuki said and he walked up the steps to the man's house around 7:55 and knocked on the door. As soon as the door was opened, Izuku walked in and was shoved against the wall. A pair of lips crashed against. "Ka...cchan?" "Shut up!" Izuku flinched at the demand and didn't try fighting back while being ravished. Once the kissing was over Katsuki pulled onto Izuku's arm and led him to the couch in the next room (Couch sex! Woohoo! XD).

The green haired man was roughing thrown onto the couch and Katsuki stripped off his shirt. "Take off your clothes." "Eh...?" Katsuki clicked his tongue. "Take...off...your...damn...clothes!" Izuku screamed a bit but quickly went to do as he was told. "W-why do I need to take them off?" Katsuki became furious. "You fuckin idiot! You can't figure that out?!" The blonde, who was now fully naked, walked up to Izuku who was sitting on the couch. The shorter man was shirtless and his pants were still tightly secured to his waist. Katsuki began unbottoning the pants causing the other male to freak out. "Wh-wha-what are you doing?!" Katsuki reaching his limit of holding in his anger was reached. He shoved Izuku hard against the back of the couch. "I'm gonna fuck you. That's what I'm gonna do. Get it now you fucking nerd?" Izuku gasped a bit and his face turned a deep shade of red. Katsuki ignored the man's reaction, dipping his head down to the skinny pale neck of his prey.

He nipped and sucked the sensitive parts of his flesh, getting a moan or a squeak every now and then. "Kacchan..." His name being spoken in a lust filled voice sent a shiver to his now hardening dick. He placed his hands on the pants he was trying to get rid of earlier while sucking the oddly pink nipple of his partner. The pants were discarded and all that was left was a thin peice of cloth seperating him from the erection that was quickly growing. "Look whos turned on? You're secretly a slut aren't you?" Izuku shook his head and covered his eyes and red cheeks as he breathed heavily. "No! I'm not. I-I only reacted because it's you!" Katsuki haulted in his actions and looked up at the green haired man. "What...did you say?" He pryed the man's hands away from his face. "No! Don't look at me!" "Don't hide from me you coward!" He quickly placed his lips against Izuku's, getting a squeak out of the smaller male. He pulled away to see his face and wasn't disappointed. "You like me don't you?" He smirked as he spoke but the smirk widened when Izuku reacted to the question. He tried to hide his ever redening face but Katsuki wouldn't allow him. "Don't hide Deku! I warned you!" He pulled up Izuku's arms and tied them together with the shirt he discarded a few minutes ago.

Izuku kept his arms up above his head and stared at Katsuki with lust in his eyes. "Are you going to do as I say?" The blonde asked but it sounded more like a demand. Izuku nodded his head and let Katsuki move down to his boxers. "I barely touched you and you're already this hard. Are you a Masochist?" Izuku looked down at his "friend" shocked by the question. "No! I'm not a-" Before he could finish the blonde grabbed his dick over the cloth and gripped it tightly. Izuku moaned softly at the pressure of the warm hand. "See? I grabbed it pretty tightly and yet it felt good to you. You must be a masochist. I'll have fun teasing you." He dipped his head back down and let the saliva build up in his mouth before licking the cloth over the erection that was burning for more connection. Izuku, with his hands still bound, clutched Katsuki's hair inbetween his fingers gasping at the new sensation. "K-Kacchan." The blonde decided to move a bit faster so he pulled down the boxers to reveal the five inches of his prey. 'Good. He's smaller than me.' Katsuki thought, glad he was better at Izuku even in something like this.

After realizing what Katsuki was about to do, he stopped midway from the erection and stood up. "Suck me." Izuku was taken aback but nervously leaned forward anyway. He wrapped his mouth around the semi hard 7 inch dick that belonged to the man he loved. 'I won't be great at this. Will Kacchan be angry with me?' He tried his hardest to suck and lick in all the right places but then Katsuki tsked to himself. "You suck at this." Izuku's heart sank but he agreed with Katsuki. He didn't know how to do these kind of things cause he didn't think he had a chance with Katsuki so he didn't bother to learn. "I promise I'll get better." Katsuki didn't change his expression but on the inside he was overjoyed. 'That means we'll do this again.'

Katsuki prepared Izuku the best he could then lifted the boys legs up over his shoulders. "This will hurt like hell." He spoke but as soon as he did he pushed into the smaller man. Izuku grunted from the pain but told his new lover to continue. "You really are a masochist." Katsuki chuckled as he went in a few more inches. "O-only for...you..." Izuku realized what he said and covered his face. This too shocked Katsuki, that he stopped trying to push into Izuku. "You really do like me." Izuku said nothing, trying to ignore what was just said. "I won't continue until you tell me." The green haired man grabbed onto Katsuki's shoulders. "That's cruel." "Hmph. Not my problem." It took a bit but Izuku began trying to say what he was feeling. "I don't like you...I love you. Like and love are two different things." He became embarrassed and covered his face once again. "Waaahh! Look what you made me say!" Before he could recover from his embarrassment Katsuki rammed all the way in and started thrusting in and out. "Ah! K-Kacchan...to...much..Hurts..." "But aren't you a masochist? Shouldn't you be..." Katsuki leaned over to Izuku's ear and whispered seductively in his deep, gruff voice. "...moaning like a bitch?" Izuku moaned just from the voice resonating in his ear and called out the name of his lover. "Ka...tsuki...ah..." The blonde was thrown off by the all of a sudden change. 'He called me by my actual name.'

Katsuki did something that he would probably come to regret. He kept thrusting into the smaller male then leaned back down to his ear. "Izuku." The green haired man gasped and moaned at the sound of Katsuki grunting his name in his ear. "Katsuki. More." The blonde huffed out a laugh with a smirk plastered on his face. "Beg." "B-beg?" "Do it or I won't continue." Katsuki's smirk widened at this new type of amuzing game. "Katsu..ki. Please. Give me...more." "Say that you want me to fuck you." "I-I want you to..f-fuck me." Katsuki almost took his erection out but rammed it back in. Over and over he thrusted into the smaller male, getting moans and name calls as a reward for doing a good job. "Katsuki! Ah! Gonna..." Izuku moaned out knowing he was reaching climax. As the green haired man moaned out at climax, Katsuki bit down on the man's shoulder as a reward, cumming into him right after.

The two nearly collapsed from the extreme exercise from earlier, taking deep breaths. "Kacchan. I love you." Katsuki humphed to himself. "You resorted back to Kacchan? So my name is a sex only thing?" This surprised Izuku. Katsuki was always refusing to be kind in any way towards him but right now, that's kinda what he was doing. "Th-then...Ka-tsuki. C-can you call me Izuku more too?" The green haired man's face flushed up a bit more but eagerly waited the reply. "Only when we are alone. If I called you by your name in front of the others...they'd never let me live it down." Izuku was surprised at how mellow Katsuki was right now. 'Maybe he gets this way after s-sex?' He decided to lean his head toward his new lover and laid his head on the other man's shoulder. "Say you love me too. Katsuki." The blonde looked at the man shocked but turned away. "No way in hell." "Aww come on please?" Izuku lifted his head and stared at the blonde with puppy eyes. Katsuki growled and pinched the man's cheek. "Ite ite ite! That hurts Kacchan!" Katsuki tried getting up and was successful but Izuku grasped around his waist, refusing to let go. "Let go of me Deku!" "No! Tell me you love me!" "I refuse!" "Tell me! I will think that us getting intimate was a mistake if you don't!" Katsuki stopped in his struggling and looked down at a crying Izuku. He sighed and pryed the man baby's arms off. "Fine." He leaned down to the ground where Izuku sat and cupped the man's cheek with his hand. "I love you, you fucking bastard." He gave Izuku a passionate kiss, tongue melding with tongue not wanting to stop the intense heat. "Ka...tsuki." The man was able to lift up his partner and set him on the couch again. "Round two?" Izuku snapped out of his lustful haze and pushed Katsuki away. "No! My ass hurts like hell and I'm gonna be sore tomorrow. Let's do it when I'm fully healed." Katsuki tsked to himself and grabbed the discarded clothes on the floor. "Fine. I'm heading to the shower." Izuku jumped up. "I'm going too!" The blonde turned with a scowl on his face. "If you go with me I will attack you." He left the green haired man in a blushing mess.

The two became a couple and went out on dates but that was a rare chance since katsuki didn't want to be seen being intimate in public. They did enjoy their lives afterwards and continued to be partners both as heroes and to each other. The only difference was that they worked together a bit better than before. All in all, they lived happily.

~Owari~


End file.
